Evento diciembre 2019
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Mi regalo para todos ustedes, espero que les gusten estos dos shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

**4 preguntas para un nuevo comienzo.**

El gran salón en el cual me encontraba, había sido decorado para simular un maravilloso mundo invernal. Enormes hilos de luces blancas descendían del techo como si fueran picos de hielo que colgaban de él, telas blancas iban y venían por toda la cúpula reflejaban la luz azulada, y los centros de las mesas estaban decorados con preciosos arreglos de flores blancas y ramas desnudas de las cuales guindaban preciosos copos de nieve de cristal. Sí, todo era hermoso, pero lo que tenía capturada totalmente mi atención era el hombre que en este momento daba el discurso de bienvenida a la fiesta… y no era la única que lo observaba.

Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras y asentían de acuerdo con algunas cosas que decía sobre los avances que su empresa había dado este año, agradeciendo profundamente el apoyo de cada uno de los presentes porque sin ellos nada de eso hubiera sido posible. Shaoran siempre sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo, su convicción era palpable y también lo era su gratitud sincera. Por eso… no podía evitar suspirar y sentirme orgullosa de él.

Los aplausos sonaron al unísono al dar las gracias y descendió de la pequeña tarima con ese porte seguro que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era increíble… mi corazón todavía se aceleraba con tan sólo verlo y mis manos picaban por acariciar ese sedoso cabello que se había convertido en una obsesión para mí. Pero su sonrisa… esa preciosa y fresca sonrisa de hoyuelos seguía siendo mi parte favorita de él.

Varias personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, frenando su avance hacia mí, y como solía pasar siempre, mostraba un pequeño gesto en su cara mientras alzaba delicadamente una de sus cejas… Esa era la señal de "quiero mandar todo el mundo a la mierda", pero obviamente no lo haría. Me reí de su "miseria" disimuladamente y me acerqué a una de las mesas de refrigerios para tomar uno dulce de chocolate que no dude en saborear, si algo valía la pena de las fiestas pomposas como esta, eso era la comida.

―¿Una copa, señorita? ―Al girarme, me topé con un amable mesero que llevaba una charola con copas… e instintivamente recordé a aquel episodio con un pingüino parecido. Enseguida negué con mi cabeza. Una vez había sido suficiente para aprender la lección.

Observé mis victimas sobre la mesa nuevamente y esta vez me decidí por una pequeña copita que contenía una marquesa de limón. ¡Este spot era el paraíso y nada me alejaría de aquí! Estaba por tomar otro dulce cuando sentí unas manos que rodeaban mi cintura delicadamente. Había hablado muy pronto…

―Al fin pude zafarme… ―Me deleité con ese efecto de estremecimiento que sólo su voz aterciopelada y profunda podía causar.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza y sonreí cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos cobrizos que derrochaban esa energía avasallante… Era extraordinario ser abrazada por esa pasión y ese fuego que emanaban de ellos.

―Ser el jefe que se rasca el ombligo tras su escritorio tiene sus desventajas, lobito.

―Un jefe sexy, con carácter de demonio y cara de ángel, querrás decir ―dijo, moviendo sus cejas.

―Nunca olvidaras eso, ¿cierto?

―Primero se extinguirá el sol, gatita.

―Y tampoco te cansaras de decirme así…

Shaoran alzó su ceja izquierda y me mostró esa sonrisa que para muchos podría resultar arrogante, pero en realidad se trataba de un gesto pícaro que reflejaba su chispeante personalidad. Yo mejor que nadie, lo sabía.

―Sabes la respuesta, gatita ―dijo, enfatizando mi apodo―. Además, te gusta que te llame así.

Desvié la mirada porque era cierto… y no se debía únicamente al haberme acostumbrado. Ese apodo se había convertido en algo tan íntimo, tan nuestro… que me resultaba insulso que me llamara de otra forma. Y también me había dado cuenta que su voz grave y varonil siempre se suavizaba al pronunciar esas tres simples sílabas para que el mote desbordara cariño y dulzura, como un delicado ronroneo que me encantaba. Obviamente no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo ante él, así que hice lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación como esta. ¡Fingir demencia y marcar distancia! Así que dando un par de pasos atrás me giré hacia el frente.

―Se lucieron con la decoración, ¿no crees?

―Eres una gatita muy cobarde, ¿lo sabías? ―Al mirarlo de reojo, noté que aún no había borrado su sonrisa traviesa.

―No sé de qué me habla, señor Li ―Volví a hacerme la loca y miré mis uñas pintadas de color rojo para darle mayor veracidad a mis palabras, pero esa risa de boca cerrada me indicó que… no me había creído nada.

―Está bien, seré benevolente y lo dejaré pasar… por ahora. ―Se acercó los dos pasos que yo me había alejado y volvió a colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, susurrando los siguiente―. Lo sacaré a colación en algún momento donde no puedas negarte a responder mi pregunta.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, pero eso no evitó que mis labios se curvaran hacia arriba. Definitivamente, algunas cosas no cambiaban, este hombre siempre conseguía una forma de sacarme de quicio a propósito porque le encantaba verme molesta, pero otras sí que lo habían hecho… Dos años habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habíamos cumplido metas y trazado nuevas, personas aparecieron, otras se mantuvieron y algunas salieron de nuestras vidas… Pero lo más importante de todo era que Shaoran y yo nos habíamos esforzado para seguir creciendo y evolucionando, juntos e individualmente, construyendo paso a paso el camino hacia esa libertad tan ansiada por ambos.

Sus brazos me rodearon desde la espalda e instintivamente me recosté en su pecho, disfrutando de su calor corporal y de ese aroma mentolado que lo identificaba y me fascinaba.

―Aunque debo halagar ese vestido que te queda endemoniadamente sexy, estás un poco fría.

―Ya lo habías mencionado ―dije, riendo―. Pero si tanto te gusta el vestido deberías agradecerle a Tomoyo. A pesar de estar lejos, se aseguró de que lo recibiera y lo usara hoy.

―En realidad me encanta la modelo ―Shaoran dejó un beso en mi hombro descubierto que me hizo suspirar―. Pero si podríamos aprovechar de enviarle algo con Eriol. Me dijo la semana pasada que viajara a París para pasar el año nuevo con ella ―dejó

―Debe estar loco porque terminen sus pasantías.

―Algo así ―se burló―. Satoshi no pierde tiempo de joderlo.

―Y apuesto que tú tampoco, lobito.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, gatita?

Me giré y lo miré con una ceja alzada, esa carita inocente no iba a engañarme.

―Porque te conozco sé que debes ser el que más lo tortura.

Shaoran se rio y dejó un beso en mi mejilla para luego levantar su copa en dirección a una persona que lo saludaba de lejos.

―¿Qué te parece sí después de cumplir aquí… nos escapamos? ―dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

―¿Puede darse ese lujo, señor jefe todo poderoso?

―Puedo y quiero, gatita. ―Me guiñó un ojo y no perdió tiempo en guiarnos por el salón para… finalizar con el suplicio pronto. Sus palabras, no las mías.

Saludamos a varias personas que eran pares de Shaoran, representantes de otras empresas poderosas y algunos socios extranjeros que habían venido a la fiesta de navidad que _GreenStone_ decidió dar para agasajar sus trabajadores. Las conversaciones que tenían sobre sus negocios no eran muy claras para mí, pero mi novio siempre intentaba explicarme cuando veía la duda reflejada en mi rostro y siempre sacaba algún tema de conversación en el cual yo pudiera intervenir y hasta divertirme al interactuar con sus socios.

―¡Vamos! ¡Será hermoso! ―escuché decir a una pareja que pasó a nuestro lado y cuando los seguí con la mirada, una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al ver el hermoso stand de fotografías que habían colocado a un lado del enorme árbol de navidad de color blanco.

Las personas reían y posaban de distintas formas, algunos con sonrisas tímidas y los más jóvenes hacían muecas graciosas para crear un recuerdo divertido entre amigos que perduraría en el tiempo.

―¿Quieres ir? ―susurró Shaoran en mi oreja, provocándome cosquillas.

―Pues… sería lindo. Tenemos un montón de fotos juntos, pero ninguna de navidad ―dije en voz baja.

Él asintió con una diminuta sonrisa y después de unos minutos en los cuales buscó la forma más elegante de finalizar la conversación que sostenía con un grupo de posibles inversionistas, me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia el stand.

―¿Está bien que lo dejes allí?

―Logré captar su interés lo suficiente para que solicitaran ellos mismos una reunión. Nunca se debe soltar toda la información en un primer encuentro, gatita. Las dosis adecuadas y los tendrás impacientes por saber.

―Vaya… eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

Shaoran se detuvo y me dio una sonrisa socarrona que me hizo sonrojar y reír al mismo tiempo. ¡Era terrible! Eso, definitivamente, no cambiaría nunca.

Como siempre hacía antes de tomarnos una foto, traté de peinar un poco el desordenado y suave cabello de Shaoran con mis dedos, haciéndolo reír porque era algo inútil. Por muy difícil que fuera de creer, era la primera vez que él y yo pasábamos la navidad juntos ya que la primera Shaoran la había pasado en Hong Kong. Obviamente él me había invitado a ir con él, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, sentí en aquel momento que era algo por lo cual debía atravesar sólo… porque sabía que iba a ser un momento íntimo impregnado de alegría, lágrimas y perdón, porque la familia Li constataría con sus propios ojos que Shaoran había decidido ser libre de su pasado. Y al verlo regresar feliz y en paz… supe que había sido lo correcto.

―¿Listos? ―Al escuchar a la fotógrafa, salí de mi ensimismamiento. Mi novio se colocó a mi espalda y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura―. ¡Sonrían! ―dijo con ánimo y no dudé en plasmar una sonrisa que reflejaba mi felicidad de estar juntos este día.

El flash destelló varias veces y en una de ellas, Shaoran aprovechó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla sorpresivamente.

―Pueden retirarlas por allá, pero les aseguro que la última será su favorita ―dijo la chica.

Le dimos las gracias y fuimos a la mesa que nos había indicado, tras un par de minutos, un chico nos entregó las fotografías y no pude evitar sonreír al verlas. En ningún momento Shaoran miró a la cámara porque sus ojos siempre estuvieron sobre mí, demostrando con esa mirada profunda y cariñosa lo que él sentía… lo que yo provocaba en él. Y como había dicho la fotógrafa, la más hermosa era la del beso.

―Esta lucirá muy bien en la repisa de mi sala ―dije, feliz.

―¿Y por qué no en la mía? ―preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas.

―Creo que tendremos que pedir copia porque no pienso cederla.

―Tengo otra solución, pero te la diré más tarde ―dijo, quitándome las fotos para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su saco.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El idiota sexy no contestó, sólo se limitó a darme una sonrisa enigmática y me arrastró a la pista de baile, ¡dejándome con la duda! Pero de nada serviría alegar, este hombre era una tumba en cuanto a secretos… a diferencia de mí que no podía mantenerme callada por mucho tiempo.

Sus manos fuertes se posaron en mi cintura y las mías se cruzaron por detrás de su cuello en respuesta. Su mirada era poderosa y seductora, ¿cómo no perderse en ella? Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente y comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo delicado de la música, sumergiéndonos en nuestro propio mundo donde el tiempo dejaba de transcurrir.

―¿Ya le había dicho que ese vestido se le ve muy… sensual, señorita Kinomoto? ―dijo en mi oreja.

―Unas diez veces, sí ―dije, riendo.

―¿Le pediste a Tomoyo que lo hiciera verde y ajustado a propósito?

―Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no. ¿Quién sabe? ―La masculina risa de Shaoran burbujeó desde su pecho, podía sentirla porque estábamos muy… muy cerca.

—Dejen de derrochar miel, par de tórtolos —escuché a un lado y enseguida sonreí. Esa voz podría reconocerla donde fuera.

Nuestros pasos se detuvieron y al girarnos nos encontramos con el rostro sonriente de Midori que se había acercado con su esposo. Se veía hermosa y radiante con ese vestido granate que resaltaba sus ojos verdes oliva.

—Te veo muy tranquila ―dijo Shaoran, burlón―. Seguramente ya atosigaste a tu pobre madre.

—La ha llamado unas quince veces y ya me dijo que nos vamos en cinco minutos —respondió el esposo de Midori, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de ella.

—Es la primera vez que salimos sin Ellie, ¡es normal que me preocupe! Además… está en una edad en la que todo le llama la atención.

—Sí, mi cabello es testigo de eso. —Me reí del comentario de Shaoran porque era cierto, pero él también se dejaba jalonear de la bebé.

—Tú eres un alcahuete, lobito —le hice saber y enseguida resopló diciendo que no era el único, lo cual también era verdad porque la pequeña Ellie se había convertido en la luz de los ojos de los tres amigos de Midori, sépase Eriol, Shaoran y el ogro de Satoshi que se convertía en un corderito cuando estaba con la niña.

—Quiero verlos a los cuatro cuando mi hermosa Ellie llegue a la adolescencia. Eso será… interesante.

—Pero que maquiavélica eres —dijo Shaoran, achicando sus ojos.

—Y así me adoran —dijo, guiñándonos un ojo—. Bueno, sólo queríamos despedirnos y desearles una feliz navidad a ambos.

―Avisen cuando estén en casa.

―Sí, sí, jefe.

La risueña Midori se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que no dude en corresponder.

―Me cuentas todo luego. ―susurró en mi oído y no me dio tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería porque tiró de su esposo lejos de nosotros. ¿Pero qué pasaba a estos hoy que andaban tan misteriosos?

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —Shaoran se acercó a mí y volvió a colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, la sonrisa pícara había regresado a sus labios.

—Estábamos bailando, lobito. Y también dejaste en el aire un tema.

—Ah… eso ―Se rio y me atrajo hacia él para continuar bailando―. Bueno, tengo una proposición para ti.

―¿Cuál será? ―pregunté, emocionada.

―Tengo un contrabando de dulces esperando por nosotros en la terraza cubierta del hotel.

―Entonces sí que tenías planeada la escapada —dije, sonriendo de lado.

―A pesar de estar disfrutando de una fiesta de estas por primera vez en mi vida, me gustaría estar con mi novia... en privado.

―Eso podría interpretarlo como que tienes intenciones ocultas ―dije, alzando una ceja.

―Sé que nos entendemos muy bien en la cama, pero no todo se trata de sexo, gatita. ―dijo, riendo, haciéndome resoplar. No sabía por qué rayos seguía cayendo en sus comentarios doble sentido―. ¿Qué dices? Tú, yo, una enorme cantidad de dulces y una botella de champaña, acompañados por las luces de la ciudad… Podemos conversar de lo que sea y también… podemos recordar algunas cosas.

―¿Cómo que cosas? ―Shaoran guardó silencio, pero al ver que su sonrisa se ampliaba… supe que esa mente sagaz realmente tenía planificado algo―. Dímelo.

―Vamos a buscar la oportunidad para huir y luego te cuento mis planes.

―¡Oye! No puedes plantar una idea en mi cabeza y no decírmela. ¡Eso es crueldad! ¡Y lo has hecho varias veces hoy!

―Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, cariño. Específicamente al gato de Schrödinger, ¿recuerdas? ―Me guiñó un ojo y me jaló fuera de la pista de baile, ¡dejándome con la duda otra vez!... Pero en vez de molestarme, lo que hice fue reírme y me dejé guiar. Después de todo, había prometido decirme de qué iba todo esto y era emocionante.

Tras unas cuantas conversaciones y presentaciones, logramos fugarnos del salón como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes. Corrimos entre risas por el lobby del hotel hasta los ascensores y al ingresar, Shaoran no perdió tiempo en presionar el botón que nos llevaría hacia la terraza que, según él, había reservado exclusivamente para nosotros.

―Se van a dar cuenta que no estás.

―No me extrañaran. Además, ―Shaoran me acorraló contra la pared metálica del ascensor y, posando sus dedos en mi mentón, me hizo alzar la mirada para él―, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender con usted, señorita Kinomoto.

―¿Me dirás que clase de… asuntos? ―susurré sobre sus labios.

Shaoran posó su otra mano en mi cintura y difuminó la distancia entre nosotros, permitiéndome deleitarme con su tibieza y sabor al brindarme un beso suave y delicado que era travieso a su vez. ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado sus labios esta noche? Incontables… especialmente cuando lo pillaba recorriéndome con esos ojos ardientes de deseo, pero ahora que estábamos solos podría satisfacer un poquito ese anhelado contacto. Su pulgar le brindaba movimientos circulares a mi costado causándome pequeñas cosquillas que me hacían sonreír sobre su boca, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarme hasta que las puertas se abrieran… y yo más que encantada de cumplir esa pequeña travesura.

El beso y las caricias comenzaron a escalar en intensidad y profundidad, haciéndome liberar suspiros que él disfrutaba y absorbía, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a quedarme atrás y no perdí tiempo en sumergir mis dedos en sus suaves hebras de cabello, maravillándome con su textura y el aroma mentolado que emanaba de él.

Sus besos siempre sabían a gloria y se convertían en una promesa, un preludio de algo más intenso… pero lamentablemente la campanita del ascensor sonó… y nos vimos obligados a romper el beso. Aun así, nuestras frentes permanecieron juntas y nuestros ojos cerrados, permitiéndonos un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento perdido y disfrutar de la cercanía. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al fin… abrimos los parpados y sonreímos cómplices. Él me había contagiado parte de su picardía.

Cuando salimos me llevé una hermosa sorpresa. Shaoran no había mentido al decir que la hermosa terraza cubierta sería sólo para nosotros, ni siquiera había algún mesonero rondando por allí. La preciosa vista panorámica me atrapó inmediatamente, maravillándome con las preciosas luces que podía ver a la distancia, era como tener la ciudad completamente a mis pies.

―Le prometí un contrabando de dulces y una botella de champaña, señorita Kinomoto ―dijo en mi oreja, inconscientemente incliné mi cabeza hacia ese lado―. ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí y me dejé guiar hacia la mesa que estaba preparada para nosotros. Shaoran abrió la botella de champaña emitiendo ese ruido tan característico que hacía el corcho al salir y sirvió las copas con el líquido espumante.

―¿Te parece un brindis?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dije, recibiendo mi copa―. Brindemos por… nuestra primera navidad juntos.

―Y que sea la primera de muchas más ―dijo y chocó su copa con la mía.

Estando aquí, compartiendo un momento tan especial e íntimo, debí darle la razón a Shaoran… como solía pasar. La fiesta en verdad había sido estupenda, pero esto… la privacidad, ser nosotros mismos y reír como se nos diera la gana… no tenía punto de comparación. Hablábamos de todo un poco, de mi trabajo en el hospital de Tokio, de los avances de _GreenStone_, de nuestras familias y hasta compartimos viejas anécdotas que no habían sido contadas antes. Incluso mi primera confesión de amor que resultó ser un completo desastre…

―Creo que mi vida ha estado llena de vergüenzas.

―Tu torpeza y tus arranques de locura son parte de tu encanto, gatita ―dijo, riendo―. Recuerda que gracias a eso nos conocimos.

―Al loco proyecto de Clow querrás decir ―dije, riendo, mientras recordaba aquél proyecto de veintiuna preguntas que nos hizo unirnos de tal forma que… simplemente no pudimos separarnos de nuevo.

―Pensando en eso… ―Shaoran rascó su barbilla, dejando que su sonrisa pícara hiciera acto de aparición―. Deberíamos intentarlo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Un mini proyecto, dos preguntas cada uno y ambos tendremos que contestar. ¿Qué te parece? Podemos divertirnos un rato… y también recordar viejos tiempo.

Lo pensé un poco y no me pareció mala idea, era una forma entretenida de descubrir nuevas cosas y hasta me causaba ilusión. Asentí y pedí ser la primera, varias preguntas se me cruzaban por la cabeza y todas eran igual de buenas, incluso varias ya las había usado con algunos de mis pacientes para conocerlos un poco… pero había una en específico que ganó la batalla. Sonreí y disparé.

―Bien, primera pregunta. Si pudieras vivir eternamente, ¿lo harías?

―¿Has estado leyendo historias de vampiros otra vez? ―preguntó, alzando su ceja.

―Tú solo limítate a responder la pregunta y no critiques ―dije, achicando mis ojos.

Shaoran sonrió y adoptó esa pose tranquila y relajada que me trasladó inmediatamente dos años atrás cuando le hacía aquellas entrevistas.

―Según mi opinión, la idea de la eternidad viene del miedo que tenemos los humanos hacia lo desconocido. ―Soltó un suspiro y continuó―. Aunque las religiones digan que hay algo que nos espera después de la muerte, nadie sabe con exactitud qué es eso que nos aguarda. ¿Descanso eterno? ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Otra vida?... ¿La nada? Cómo no tenemos una respuesta surge ese sueño de poder quedarnos en este mundo por siempre, permanecer en lo que conocemos.

―Te doy la razón en ese aspecto, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ―presioné y él sonrió.

―Si me dieran la oportunidad de vivir eternamente… me negaría.

―¿Por qué?

―Simple, estaría condenado a ver morir a mis seres queridos… una y otra vez. Es una maldición, así lo veo yo ―Sonreí porque internamente, esperaba una respuesta así―. ¿Y tú, gatita? ¿Vivirías eternamente?

―Aunque vivir eternamente tendría sus ventajas… tampoco lo haría ―dije―. Tengo miedo a la muerte, pero ser eterno le quitaría esa "diversión" a vivir. Cuando sientes que el tiempo transcurre, sientes más ganas de disfrutar cada segundo para luego no arrepentirte.

―Buena respuesta ―dijo y bebió un sorbo de su copa―. Ahora me toca a mí, veamos… ¿Eres la protagonista de tu vida o te sigues viendo como un personaje secundario?

―¿Realmente es necesario que responda? ―dije, sonriendo de lado y él asintió sin dudarlo―. De acuerdo. Hace un par de años un hombre me mostró un hermoso dibujo de mí misma, uno que plasmaba todo lo que él veía en mí y cuando lo vi yo… me quedé sin palabras. "No puedo ser yo" fue lo primero que pensé al verlo, pero ese fastidioso se esmeró en hacerme conocer esa mujer maravillosa que estaba oculta dentro de mí… Así que, tras descubrirme y conocerme, comencé a ser la protagonista de mi propia historia y me gusta.

―¿Incluso las partes negativas o difíciles?

―Todas son experiencias, ¿recuerdas? ―Shaoran sonrió―. Está en nosotros decidir qué hacer con esas experiencias adquiridas. ―Cogí uno de los dulces que estaban en la bandeja y lo miré―. Te toca responder.

―Gracias a un extraño proyecto en el cual fui involucrado obligatoriamente…

―¡Oye!

―No puedes negarlo, gatita. ―Shaoran alzó su ceja sin borrar su sonrisa―. Te sentaste en mi mesa y me impusiste participar… ―Resoplé al escucharlo reír―. Bien, como decía, gracias a ese loco y maravilloso proyecto, aprendí muchísimas cosas de mí mismo que desconocía… Dejé de ser una carcasa vacía que simulaba vivir para realmente… hacerlo. Así que sí, soy el protagonista de mi vida y me encanta lo que he vivido… especialmente los últimos dos años.

Me sonrojé y sonreí, sintiéndome inmensamente feliz. Realmente era maravilloso recordar nuestras viejas entrevistas y todo lo que compartimos en aquel entonces cuando apenas comenzábamos a conocernos, también lo era evidenciar directamente nuestros cambios y avances… y eso me dio la siguiente pregunta.

―Sigo yo. ―Lo miré directamente a los ojos y lancé mi pregunta―. ¿Qué es para ti el amor? ―Shaoran emitió un pequeño silbido y comió uno de los dulces de chocolate.

―Pregunta difícil y bien pensada. Te felicito, gatita.

―En esta ocasión no vale el contrato, lobito. Podría preguntar del clima y tendrías que responder sin chistar.

―Ese contrato valió mierda después de la pregunta tres ―dijo, riendo.

―Responde.

―Bien… ¿Qué opino del amor?

Shaoran se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado, entonces se arrodilló y me miró con esos ojos seductores y pasionales que me hacían estremecer. No habló y en ningún momento rompió la conexión entre nuestras miradas, sólo se limitó a tomar mi mano y a dejar un beso prolongado en el dorso. Entonces… me dio su respuesta.

―No existe una respuesta para ello, gatita. Pero te diré lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo ―dijo sin perder esa calma y serenidad―. Sé que puedo confiar y apoyarme en ti cuando te necesite. Sé que te anhelo cuando no estás a mi lado, me gusta compartir contigo mis comidas y hasta que me regañes cuando me las salto. ―Ambos reímos por eso, porque los hábitos alimenticios de Shaoran seguían siendo un desastre―. Puedo ser un maldito romántico contigo porque eres tú, porque sé que te gustan los detalles… Sé que el amor es un sentimiento que no tiene límites y puede llegar a ser muy destructivo, yo mejor que nadie… lo sé, pero también sé lo maravilloso que puedes sentirte si estás con la persona correcta.

―¿Cómo saber que estás con… la persona correcta? ―pregunté casi en un hilo de voz… sintiendo como las emociones comenzaban a desbordarse.

Shaoran sonrió y sin dejar de verme, dio otro beso a mi mano.

―Solamente… lo sabes. Te dan ganas de luchar por ella y de dar todo por el todo para estar a su lado. Se siente correcto, no quieres esconderlo. Esas son las señales claras de que… estás con quien debes estar... Ahora responde tú.

Madre mía, mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que lo escuchaba retumbar en mis oídos, y mi rostro seguramente estaba más rojo que una fresa, pero ¿cómo no sonreír como idiota? ¡Era imposible no hacerlo! La felicidad era tan grande que no podía esconder la enorme sonrisa que tenía plantada en mi boca.

―No vas a escaparte, gatita. Responde tu propia pregunta.

―Bueno… intentaré igualar tu respuesta ―dije y tomando aire, contesté―. Tienes razón al decir que el amor no tiene una definición como tal, pero todos sabemos que es un sentimiento intenso… En mi caso, puedo decir que sé que te amo porque siento tu alegría como mía, tus logros son mis logros… y no puedo parar de decirle al mundo cuán orgullosa estoy de ti. El amor nos unió, más no nos mantiene atados. Somos libres estando juntos. Somos amigos… como una vez dijiste, compañeros, cómplices… y amantes. Un perfecto dúo que, a pesar de los problemas que puedan aparecer, se mantendrá unido… o es lo que espero.

Shaoran sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, luego caminó hacia el carrito de dulces y destapó una bandeja… revelando un cuaderno de caratula verde que me entregó.

―¿Qué es… esto?

―Ábrelo y léelo.

―Pero no hemos terminado… aún falta una pregunta…

―Al final está mi última pregunta, pero debes leer lo anterior.

Extrañada, abrí el cuaderno y entonces leí el título "21 preguntas para enamorarse". ¿Qué… era esto? Llena de dudas fui a la siguiente página y entonces me encontré con… lo que Shaoran había pensado en aquel momento… cuando mi proyecto estaba en marcha… ¡Oh por dios! ¡Aquí estaba todo! Sus respuestas… sus anhelos, mis respuestas… lo que pensaba de mí… ¿Duchas frías? ¡Y el beso de aquella noche! Llevé mi mano hasta mi boca al leer desde su perspectiva lo que había pasado y lo que él había sentido. Ah… que vergüenza… era como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Y después vino la decepción y todo lo que él sintió ante mi estúpida negativa, pero no se rindió, se esforzó por mostrarme que estaba bien que estuviéramos juntos, que podíamos ser un gran equipo… y como siempre… no sé había equivocado. Mis lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, estaba tan emocionada que era inútil contenerlas…

―Te dije que te mostraría las pruebas de mi propio proyecto ―le escuché decir―. Lamento haber tardado tanto.

―Yo… jamás creí que… Esto es… No tengo palabras.

―Busca la última página ahora.

Limpié las lágrimas y obedecí. Allí, con su pulcra caligrafía estaba escrita una pregunta que me hizo retener el aliento y entonces lo miré… la hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba iluminaba su rostro completo. No había dudas, no había vacilaciones… sólo un anhelo.

―¿Es-esto sí puedo interpretarlo literal? ¿No hay un doble sentido oculto?

Shaoran se acercó a mí y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, sonreí como nunca al ver lo que en su interior había celosamente guardado. Un anillo dorado con un pequeño brillante rosado en forma de una flor de cerezo.

―Es literal ―dijo y colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular―. Por la sonrisa… asumo que no te molestará usarlo, pero me gustaría que respondieras a mi pregunta. Un sí resolvería quien se queda con la foto de navidad.

Me levanté y me aseguré de transmitirle esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba… a través de un beso. No era un beso sutil, pero tampoco era uno impetuoso, era una caricia única, nuestra, y que ahora… podríamos compartir por siempre.

―Me gusta esa forma de decir sí.

—Lo aprendí del mejor…

—Feliz navidad, gatita.

―La mejor navidad de todas, zorrito astuto.

"21 preguntas para enamorarse" fueron los cimientos de nuestra relación y en estos dos años nos habíamos dedicado a fortalecerlos, pero ahora, gracias a cuatro preguntas más… tendríamos un nuevo comienzo, y estaba emocionada por emprender ese camino al lado de mi querido compañero. Un nuevo proyecto de vida, iniciaba.

.

.

.

Pregunta número cuatro:

"_¿Amanecerías todos los días de nuestras vidas a mi lado?"_ La respuesta era… un rotundo sí.

**Y ahora sí ¡Feliz navidad, chicos! **

**Aquí les dejo este pequeño regalo, cumpliendo con el evento decembrino que les propuse. Les agradezco mucho la participación y espero haber cumplido la expectativa de la persona que propuso esta idea que fue nuestra amiga Beca :D La verdad fue un reto retomar estos personajes otra vez, los que han leído todas mis historias saben que a pesar de tomar los nombres de CCS, mis personajes tienen personalidades propias que intento no repetir xD Especialmente este Shaoran picaron haha.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y que este shot les brinde calidez a su corazón ;)**

**Espero que el niño Dios les traiga millones de bendiciones y disfruten con sus seres queridos.**

**Los quiero un montón,**

**CherryLeeUp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

**Una carta por una sonrisa**

El sol brillaba en todo lo alto cuando llegué a la oficina de correos. Como todas las tardes, me tocaba recorrer la ruta que me correspondiera para abrir los buzones y retirar las diferentes cartas y paquetes que debían ser enviados a su destino.

Tras colocarme el característico uniforme azul que usaba para desempeñar mi trabajo, fui hacia mi supervisor para que me diera la asignación del día y sonreí al ver que me tocaba la ruta 32. Sin perder tiempo, recibí las llaves de la motoneta, me coloqué el casco blanco que complementaba mi uniforme y emprendí mi camino, sintiendo la brisa primaveral en mi rostro.

Lo que me agradaba de este recorrido en particular, era pasar justamente por la calle de los cerezos, que como su nombre lo indicaba, estaba bordeada por largas filas de esos árboles y en esta época del año era un deleite transitar por allí. El aroma dulzón se filtraba por la nariz haciendo suspirar a cualquiera y los pétalos rosados danzaban en el aire haciendo que la vista fuera casi mágica.

Al llegar al primer buzón me detuve y bajé de la motoneta, saqué la pequeña llave plateada y lo abrí… Vaya, a pesar de llevar alrededor de un año trabajando medio tiempo como cartero, aun me sorprendía ver la cantidad de cartas que eran enviadas todavía. Soltando un suspiro, tomé el contenido del buzón azul y lo coloqué en la caja metálica que iba en la parte de atrás del pequeño vehículo para ir a mi próximo destino. El trabajo era repetitivo y hasta un poco aburrido, pero la paga era buena y me dejaba tiempo suficiente para desempeñar mi vida universitaria sin problemas.

De esa forma fui revisando cada uno de los buzones de la ruta 32 hasta que me interné en la tan ansiada calle de los cerezos y, como esperaba, las flores rosadas estaban en su máximo esplendor.

―Bien, último por hoy ―dije al detenerme.

Al abrir el buzón noté que no estaba tan lleno como esperaba. Amontoné las pocas cartas que había y tomé los únicos tres paquetes que habían depositado en él, pero al girarme me llevé un susto del demonio al ver que alguien estaba justamente detrás de mí. Tuve que hacer maromas para que al menos los paquetes no fueran a dar al piso…

―¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ―escuché una voz fina.

Al dirigir mi mirada ceñuda al frente vi una chica menuda, su corto cabello castaño danzaba gracias a la brisa, sus ojos verdes y expresivos me observaban con curiosidad y pena, y un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. La palabra "linda" apareció en mi cabeza como un destello, pero inmediatamente la despejé.

―No se preocupe ―susurré y me agaché para recoger las cartas que se me habían caído. Inmediatamente sentí su presencia a mi lado, ayudándome a reunir los sobres.

Al levantarnos, me regaló una de las sonrisas más dulces que había visto en mi vida, y vaya que había visto muchas gracias a mi trabajo. Inmediatamente sentí algo que tenía tiempo sin experimentar… específicamente desde los dieciséis años. ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Estaba sonrojado!

―No era mi intención asustarte ―dijo en tono jovial al entregarme lo que ella había recogido―. Es que pensé que no podría darte alcance y cuando te vi abriendo el buzón, me sentí tan aliviada que no pude evitar acercarme.

―¿Acaso desea enviar algo? ―pregunté mientras depositaba las encomiendas en el cofre de la motoneta.

La chica asintió y me extendió un sobre blanco, pero al tomarlo nuestros dedos hicieron contacto y por una maldita y extraña razón, sentí que toda mi piel se erizaba. ¿Acaso estaba atravesando por una segunda pubertad? ¡Tenía veintiún años! ¡Los sonrojos y los nervios por una chica linda estaban más que superados!

―Me encargaré de que sea enviada a su destino. ―Aclaré mi garganta y cuando iba a meter la carta con las demás encomiendas, la mano pequeña y delicada de la chica tomó la mía.

―En realidad… quería pedirte un favor ―dijo, pero esta vez su voz era dubitativa y un poco temblorosa.

Pasó su cabello tras su oreja en un gesto nervioso y después comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tratando de disimularlo al mantenlas ligeramente cerradas en puños. Una sonrisa pequeña se plasmó en mi boca porque en verdad… la chica inspiraba una ternura muy difícil de ignorar.

―Yo… quería saber si puedes entregar tú mismo esta carta ―dijo al fin, después de varios segundos.

―¿No confía en el sistema de correos? ―pregunté alzando una ceja.

―¡No es eso! Yo… ―La chica desvió la mirada y después de dejar ir un suspiro, continuó―. Quiero asegurarme que el destinatario la reciba en sus manos…

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió y me hizo sentir incómodo. Así que no detuve la pregunta que se cruzó por mi cabeza.

―¿Y cómo está segura que yo la voy a entregar? Puedo decirle en este instante que lo haré y luego dejar su carta con las demás.

Extrañamente, la chica en vez de molestarse con mi pregunta tosca, sonrió nuevamente y se tomó la libertad de apoyarse en el asiento de mi motoneta.

―Créeme, la misma duda la tengo yo… pero después de haberte observado en varias ocasiones y de escuchar hablar a mis vecinos sobre la amabilidad del cartero más joven que transita por aquí… algo me dice que me cumplirás esta petición. Además… el destino es aquí mismo en la ciudad.

―¿Y por qué no va usted misma entonces? ―pregunté aún más confundido.

La chica se mordió los labios y su mirada se tornó turbia, perdiendo ese destello alegre que… aunque me costara aceptarlo ahora mismo, atraía mi atención.

―Podría decirse que… soy una cobarde ―dijo apenas en un murmullo―. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos se posaron en mí… Maldita sea, ¿cómo le decía que no a una mirada como esa? Si mi mejor amigo me viera en esta situación, estuviera retorciéndose de la risa. Soltando el aire en un pesado resoplido, asentí.

―Se la entregaré en sus manos hoy mismo.

La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios y nuevamente sentí ese calor desagradable en mis mejillas y orejas. Maldito fuera el sentido de la caballerosidad que me inculcó mi madre porque estaba seguro que era por esa jodida razón que no me había podido negar a su pedido… Eso y que tenía cuatro hermanas menores que a pesar de ser un incordio, no me gustaría verlas con esa mirada pesarosa que la extraña chica había mostrado minutos antes.

Tras despedirme de ella con un escueto "hasta luego" me dirigí a la oficina de correos para entregar las encomiendas que debían ser llevadas a sus destinos y después… fui libre. Cambié mi uniforme por mi ropa y sólo cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de mi lugar de trabajo, saqué de mi chaqueta el sobre que contenía la única carta que no había entregado y la observé. El nombre de la remitente… era Sakura Kinomoto, inmediatamente los ojos de la chica vinieron a mi memoria y… sí, le iba el nombre. Delicada, gentil y con gracia, justo como una flore de cerezo. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a guardar el sobre, si alguien se enteraba de esto, seguramente perdería mi trabajo… pero no podía fallarle, le había dado mi palabra y esa era otra cosa que mis padres me habían inculcado muy bien. "Un Li siempre cumplía sus promesas".

Apresuré mis pasos hacia la parada del autobús y chequeé las rutas… Para llegar a mi destino tendría que tomar tres porque quedaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Que bien… nótese el sarcasmo.

―Debí negarme, pero no… Me dejé engatusar por esos jodidos ojos. ―Resoplé―. Ahora voy a tener menos tiempo para estudiar… Maldita sea.

Refunfuñando me bajé del ultimo autobús y comencé a ascender por la colina que me llevaría a la zona residencial donde debía entregar la condenada carta del mal. No podía negar que era un lugar agradable y tranquilo, no tan hermoso como la calle de los cerezos, pero se notaba que sólo personas… con un buen poder adquisitivo vivían por aquí.

Después de preguntar a algunas personas, logré dar con la casa donde debía dejar la misiva y era… impresionante, de esas que solo podían verse en las películas japonesas. Su estilo tradicional era inmaculado e imponente, incluso si se prestaba atención se podía escuchar el sonido característico que hacia el bambú al golpear contra alguna piedra. Saqué el sobre de mi chaqueta y leí nuevamente el nombre del destinatario, un tal Ryosuke Kawada.

―Espero que el sujeto esté en casa porque no pienso regresar otro día ―murmuré cuando toqué el timbre.

A los pocos minutos, un anciano se asomó por la puerta y me miró de arriba abajo. Automáticamente fruncí mi ceño.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

―Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al señor Ryosuke Kawada. ―dije, resaltando el saludo que al estirado viejo se le olvidó mencionar. ¡Vamos que lo cortés no quita lo valiente!―. ¿Está en casa?

―¿Quién lo busca?

―Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, vengo de la oficina de correos para entregarle una encomienda ―dije, mostrándole mi credencial ya que no llevaba puesto mi uniforme. El hombre asintió conforme.

―En ese caso, puede entregármela a mí. Yo se la haré llegar.

―Se me ordenó que entregara la carta únicamente en sus manos y no puedo desobedecer a mi supervisor ―mentí, esperando que el hombre claudicara, pero el jodido ceño fruncido me hizo saber que no fue así. Bufé y coloqué mi mejor cara de póker―. Señor, así como usted protege su trabajo, yo cuido el mío. Es una misiva urgente y estoy seguro que su jefe la está esperando. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un favor y lo llama? Qué sea él quien decida si es importante o no.

El anciano volvió a dudar, pero al final accedió. Internamente me felicité y me di de golpecitos en el hombro. Por varios minutos esperé recostado en la puerta mientras pateaba pequeñas piedrecillas, ¿y si el maldito viejo me había engañado? Diablos, debí decirle que me dejara esperar adentro, al menos así sabría que el sujeto se vería obligado a recibirme. Estaba por tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apreció un hombre de cabellos oscuros. A primera mirada se notaba que era mayor que yo… debía estar cerca de los treinta, y sus ojos negros me inspeccionaban con cierta superioridad que me incómodo de inmediato. "Imbécil" fue la palabra que se me atravesó por la mente.

―Me dijo el señor Fukui que un cartero me buscaba. ―Asentí y saqué la carta que debía darle.

―Me pidieron que se la entregara directamente a usted.

El hombre la recibió con cierto recelo, pero al leer el nombre del remitente, su rostro dibujó una expresión melancólica… muy parecida a la de "Sakura". Me extrañé cuando lo vi cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y su puño se apretó arrugando la carta… Tomó aire y tendió la carta hacia mí.

―No pienso recibirla.

―Pero ella…

―Dígale, por favor, que no envié más cartas y que no insista. No voy a recibirlas.

―Oiga, no he venido de la otra jodida punta de la ciudad para que ni siquiera se digne a darle una ojeada al contenido ―mascullé, sintiendo como la rabia crecía. No era mi problema, ¡ni siquiera conocía a la chica! Pero… sin importar lo que fuera, cuando uno escribía una carta… tomándose el tiempo para plasmar con su propio puño y letra sus sentimientos en una hoja… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por lo menos que la leyera!

El sujeto volvió a mirar el sobre sin borrar esa expresión de tristeza de su rostro, pero luego se colocó una máscara de indiferencia y lanzó la carta a mis pies.

―Si usted la conoce… si es su amigo… dígale a la señorita Kinomoto que nada hará que cambie de opinión. Nada. Que no me llame, que no me escriba y mucho menos que me busque.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada más porque se refugió en el interior de su mansión… y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

―Cobarde de mierda ―susurré y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no patear la puerta. ¡Estaba furioso!

Me giré dispuesto a abandonar el maldito lugar cuando divisé el sobre arrugado en el suelo. Mi primera idea fue dejarlo allí, después de todo yo había cumplido con mi promesa, pero… nuevamente los ojos verdes y chispeantes de Sakura aparecieron en mi cabeza… y no pude. Simplemente no pude dejar allí en el suelo la carta que contenía sus sentimientos.

Me agaché y la cogí, tratando de estirarla, pero las arrugas no se disimulaban. Si pudiera darle un puñetazo al idiota ese lo haría con mucho gusto. Suspiré… ¿ahora que hacía? Lo más correcto sería devolverla, pero… estaba seguro que apenas viera la carta arrugada, esa turbulenta tristeza volvería a opacar su vivaz mirada. Con esa duda, volví a casa dispuesto a que mi rutina volviera a imponerse y me hiciera olvidar, pero no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada de vez en cuando hacia la carta que ahora reposaba en mi escritorio. Bien podía hacer lo posible para evitar la ruta 32 y así no tendría que volver a verla… pero por otro lado ella se quedaría esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y me di golpecitos con ella. ¿Por qué diablos me fui a meter en un lio amoroso como este? Porque era obvio que de eso iba todo este maldito embrollo.

Los días pasaron y me di cuenta que mi paz mental había sido robada. No podía estudiar como quería y mucho menos dejar de pensar en la jodida carta y en la remitente que seguro esperaba por su respuesta. ¡Esto era absurdo! ¡El maldito que debería estarse revolcando en la culpa era el imbécil que botó la carta, no yo! Llevé mis manos hasta mi cara y tomé una decisión. Aprovechando que era domingo, acabaría con esto de raíz.

Las ventajas de vivir en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad era que todo me quedaba relativamente cerca, así que tardé aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar a la calle de los cerezos y preguntando aquí y allá, logré dar con la dirección de Sakura, una pequeña y hogareña casa amarilla que tenía un lindo jardín muy bien cuidado. No sé ni por qué diablos sonreí al pensar que seguramente era ella quien lo mantenía así.

―Espabila, Shaoran. No estás aquí para admirar flores. ―Asintiendo a mis propias palabras, abrí la reja y me interné en el jardín para tocar la puerta, a los pocos segundos escuché una voz masculina decir un "voy".

Un tipo moreno se asomó con cara de pocos amigos, así que instintivamente coloqué una igual o peor. Yo me caracterizaba por ser una persona que no le agradaba buscar líos, pero tampoco me dejaba intimidar por nadie.

―¿Qué buscas?

Ah que mierda… ¿A caso a la gente se le estaba olvidando la cortesía?

―Buenos días, estoy buscando a Sakura Kinomoto.

―No está.

―¡Hermano! ―El sujeto resopló al escuchar la fina voz―. ¿Quién me…? ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estás? Que alegría volver a verte ―saludó ella con una linda sonrisa, de esas que pueden alegrar a cualquiera… y yo venía a destruírsela con malas noticias.

Nuevamente, volví a maldecir el momento en el que acepté hacerle el jodido favor.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento? ―Ella asintió y miró a su hermano que no estaba muy dispuesto a irse, pero tras un ceño fruncido de su parte, el sujeto resopló e ingresó a la casa.

―Si quieres podemos ir al jardín trasero, allí tenemos unas sillas y podremos hablar con calma.

―En realidad… tengo prisa ―dije, sintiendo como el nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago.

―Entiendo… Me imagino que estás aquí por la carta. ―Asentí, ella suspiró y entonces… esa mirada afligida volvió―. Te puse en un aprieto, ¿verdad?

―Yo sólo… ―Resoplé sintiéndome la peor basura de este mundo por tener que hacer esto, pero… era eso o continuar quebrándome la cabeza. Abrí mi bolso y saqué la carta arrugada.

Ella la miró compungida, más no dijo nada ni hizo el ademán de tomarla.

―No la acepto, ¿eh? ―dijo después de varios segundos… y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas retenidas, pero no derramó ni una, sólo se limitó a mostrarme una sonrisa terrible llena de dolor que me atravesó el pecho… Diablos, esto era peor que haberme quedado con la carta, porque yo había contribuido a que su corazón… se rompiera.

―Puedo pedirte un último favor.

―No volveré con ese maldito sujeto ―mascullé entre dientes.

Ella negó con su cabeza y esta vez me regaló una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

―Tírala… yo no tendré el valor de hacerlo y no quiero tenerla conmigo.

―Pero…

―No quiero tener la tentación de leer lo que escribí para él. No es sano… ―Nuevamente, sus ojos grandes y expresivos… me hicieron ceder. Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí―. Te lo agradezco mucho… Ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta que no sé tu nombre.

―Shaoran Li ―susurré.

Ella se acercó los dos pasos que nos separaban y tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas cálidas, y a pesar de tener su mirada cristalizada, sonrió.

―Gracias, Shaoran.

Decir que me olvidé de esa mirada era una mentira más grande que el mismo Everest… y tampoco pude deshacerme de la carta. Estando ya en la soledad de mi hogar me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué diablos no la boté, porque la tenía aun conmigo. Me dejé caer en la cama y jugué con el sobre en mis manos, ni el destinatario ni la remitente querían saber de ella… ¿qué podía contener? ¿Por qué había tanto… dolor entre ellos? Mis manos se movieron casi autómatas y sin siquiera notarlo, abrí el sobre… cuando me hice consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había desdoblado la hoja rosada que desprendía un aroma floral delicado… como los cerezos que tanto me gustaban observar.

―¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Li? ―susurré, cerrando mis ojos, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y entonces… mis ojos comenzaron a leer lo que aquella agradable chica de brillante mirada había plasmado en la hoja.

Cómo había esperado, era una carta de amor, pero no era una cualquiera. Mierda, la carta no estaba dirigida a mí, pero estaba cargada de tanto sentimiento y dolor que con cada letra sentía que mi corazón se desquebrajaba un poco. En ella hablaba un poco de lo que ese sujeto significaba para ella, de lo que hizo por ella… pues él era un doctor y ella su paciente a quién había salvado de una muerte segura según sus propias palabras. El amor surgió entre ellos entre besos y caricias furtivas.

"_Jamás me había sentido tan viva como lo fui estando entre tus brazos. Tus besos avivaron la llama de mi alma y tus palabras me conmovieron al punto de hacerme recuperar la esperanza. Créeme, Ryosuke, cuando te digo que salvaste mi vida… de todas las formas posibles y todos los momentos que pasé a tu lado quedarán grabados en mi memoria por siempre. No te escribo esto para pedirte que vayas en contra de tu familia, porque sé que nunca lo harás… Solo quería hacerte saber lo importante que fuiste para mí_".

Lo que leí después me dejó descolocado. ¿Quién diablos se dejaba comprometer para casarse por conveniencia? ¡Ya no estábamos en la época victoriana, por dios! Me sentí frustrado, si ese malnacido sabía que no iba a poder estar con ella, ¿por qué diablos la enamoró? Esa chica no se merecía que la hiciera a un lado como si sus sentimientos no valieran nada… como si ella no valiera nada.

"_En estas líneas quería hacerte ver que, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, no te odio. No siento resentimiento y mucho menos me arrepiento porque a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas. Aprendí a no darme por vencida, a luchar por seguir en este mundo… y sobre todo aprendí a amar y a quererme a mí misma… Quiero desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo, porque te amo. Y cuando uno ama… lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea dichosa, aunque no sea contigo_".

―Con un demonio… No debí leerla ―dije, llevándome las manos al rostro.

Me sentía sobrecogido. ¿Cómo una chica como esa podía ser tan… inocente? Y no me refería a su forma de ser ingenua, sino más bien… a su pureza. Ese maldito se merecía mil y un insultos, gritos, pero ella mostró su madurez y su bondad al dejarlo libre de toda culpa. Una risa amarga se me escapó, ahora entendía la turbación del sujeto… era remordimiento. El muy desgraciado realmente sentía culpa y quizás la carta que estaba en mis manos hubiera despejado un poco la pesadez sobre su pecho, pero ahora por su estupidez… viviría con ello. Le tocaría vivir sin saber que Sakura le había perdonado.

―Se lo merece. ―Me levanté de la cama y doble la carta para guardarla en uno de los cajones. Ni por el coño iba a botarla. Ese papel contenía los sentimientos de una dulce chica con un corazón roto, no merecía terminar en la basura.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y con ellos las semanas, pensé que podría volver a mi rutina que se dividía entre el trabajo como cartero, la universidad y las visitas a mi familia en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no fue así. Cada vez que me tocaba pasar por la ruta 32, inconscientemente la buscaba a ella, pero no volví a verla. Incluso me sentí tentado en aparecerme en su casa otra vez, pero no quería que me consideraran un acosador o algo por el estilo. Y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar… lo hicieron.

Un día que decidí desviarme del camino para transitar por su calle, me encontré con ella… y la visión que mis ojos tuvieron fue como un puñal que me atravesó el alma. La dulce chica estaba en su jardín y como lo había imaginado, era ella quien regaba las flores con una hermosa sonrisa… pero ella… Sakura estaba en silla de ruedas.

Mi garganta se cerró, sentía que no podía hablar… y ni siquiera podía moverme. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no podía ni quería hacerla en voz alta.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y entonces alzó su mano en un saludo, iluminando todo con su linda sonrisa. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y como un autómata… obedecí. Dejé la motoneta aparcada a un lado de su reja y entré en su pequeño espacio lleno de verdor y colores tan vivos como los del mismo arcoíris.

―Me alegra mucho poder verte de nuevo, Shaoran. Aunque prefiero cuando no estás usando el uniforme. ―Mi corazón dio un brinco porque ella había recordado mi nombre, más no pude decir nada. Mi mirada se alternaba entre sus ojos y sus piernas, y ella pareció notarlo―. Es algo que pasa de vez en cuando, no te angusties.

―¿De vez… en cuándo?

―Sufro recaídas y dejan de funcionar por un tiempo, pero después vuelvo a ser el mismo terremoto de siempre como dice mi hermano.

―¿Qué…?

―Tranquilo, no me pasará nada malo. Esa etapa de no saber lo que pasaba conmigo o si estaría viva al día siguiente la pasé hace un par de años ―dijo tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del clima y no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Al ver mi ceño fruncido ella bajó la mirada―. Lo siento… suelo hacer chistes negros para que las personas no me miren de esa forma… pero tú no lo mereces.

Solté un suspiro, ella tenía razón en cierto punto así que decidí… más bien, me obligué a relajarme un poco.

―Pasaba por la zona y quería saber cómo estabas por… el asunto de la carta.

―Ah bueno… de eso sí que estoy muy bien ―respondió, recuperando su ánimo―. Soy una chica muy fuerte. Además, no soy la primera ni la última a la que le romperán el corazón.

―En eso… te doy la razón.

Ella sonrió… pero sonrió de verdad. Ese gesto que alumbraba su cara completa y te obligaba a mirarla casi como idiotizado.

―Tranquilo, he superado cosas más difíciles. ―Señaló sus piernas―. Una decepción amorosa no me detendrá.

Realmente, era chica digna de admiración, y siendo atraído por su intensa aura, me acerqué y me arrodillé a su lado. Desde esta perspectiva su cabello lucía más oscuro porque sol incidía en su espalda, pero le brindaba un halo de luz a su alrededor que la hacía brillar. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

―Me alegra escuchar eso.

―Los vecinos tenían mucha razón ―susurró.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Eres un chico muy gentil. ―Alargó su mano y la posó en mi mejilla. La respuesta fue inmediata y mi rostro se calentó, pero no me giré como normalmente lo haría… Esos condenados ojos verdes me tenían preso―. Debo compensar al caballero que se sumó a una gran cruzada para cumplir los deseos de esta dama.

―¿Me ofrecerá una prenda, mi lady? ―pregunté, siguiéndole el juego.

―¡Oh! Pero que desvergonzado, milord. A perdido todo sentido del decoro.

Nos quedamos callados por un par de segundos y luego comenzamos al reír. Su risa era melodiosa y delicada, la tersa piel de sus mejillas se tornó rosa y… sus labios abiertos eran una jodida tentación. Ella era refrescante, justo como la brisa primaveral que nos rodeaba, y me tenía como hipnotizado.

―Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café o algo… Obviamente no será ahora. ―Hizo una mueca al ver sus piernas―. Pero espero que la próxima semana ya esté recargada y lista para batallar dragones.

―Veo que te gustan las historias de fantasía.

―¡Son mis favoritas! ―aceptó con mirada brillante―. Aventuras mágicas, caballeros que dan todo por su sentido del honor, la lealtad, el romance. Me encanta… ―Sakura aclaró su garganta cuando me vio observarla como idiota―. No nos desviemos del tema principal, ¿te parece entonces? ¿Podrás esperar a que me recupere?

No la conocía, este apenas era nuestro tercer encuentro, pero… ¿cómo no sonreír cuando ella despedía esa ternura? Era una mujer de esas que, a pesar de ser hermosas, no era vanidosa… y mostraba una inocencia que te hacía querer protegerla. Volví a sonreír, cosa que no era muy común en mí… y asentí.

―Me gustaría ese café.

―¡Perfecto! Vamos a intercambiar números y te aviso cuando pueda salir de casa.

Y así lo hicimos. Después de eso, Sakura solía enviarme mensajes chistosos o un simple "¡Que tengas un excelente día!" que siempre me hacía sonreír. Tardó dos semanas en reponerse del todo y cuando al fin pudimos salir, conocí muchos aspectos de ella que me llamaron la atención. En primer lugar, su edad, pues aparentaba ser menor que yo cuando la verdad era… que me llevaba cuatro años. Lo segundo fue su enfermedad… Me habló del miedo que sintió cuando los primeros síntomas aparecieron, el dolor, la debilidad… y lo peor vino cuando sus piernas dejaron de funcionar. Nadie daba con un diagnóstico y mucho menos con el tratamiento, la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que estaba mal con ella estaba destrozando su vida y la de su familia… hasta que apareció su caballero en brillante armadura. El médico que logró dar con el trastorno neurológico que estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno… y quien se convirtió luego en el idiota que le rompió el corazón.

—No es curable —me dijo en tono neutro y sin dejar de mirarme. Era como si estuviera evaluando mis reacciones—. Las medicaciones sólo ayudan a aliviar los síntomas. Pero esto no me detiene, intento llevar una vida relativamente normal. Trabajo como maestra de arte en la primaria, fastidio a mi hermano, salgo con mis amigas, hago obras de arte muy buenas, por cierto… ¡Ah! Y tomó café con chicos amables —dijo riendo.

La palabra "admirable" volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza, ella seguía avanzando a pesar de las dificultades y su sonrisa resplandecía entre la oscuridad… Sakura Kinomoto vivía como ninguna otra persona. Esa personalidad chispeante y dulce me atraía, no iba a negarlo, y al ver como su mirada se encendía al probar el postre que había pedido, me dije… que tampoco quería luchar contra eso. Por eso quizás fue sencillo para mí abrirme con ella, contarle de mi vida, de mi familia y amigos… incluso le hablé de mi sueño de trabajar en una gran constructora cuando me graduara de arquitecto. Era tan sencillo conversar con Sakura que no tardamos en formar amistad… pero a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo me di cuenta que yo aspiraba a algo más con ella, aunque tampoco quería apresurarme y asustarla porque tenía varias cosas en contra. Primero el jodido tabú de la edad, siempre estaba bien que una mujer saliera con un hombre mayor, pero cuando era al revés la cosa cambiaba, ¿por qué diablos lo veían mal? ¡Sobre los sentimientos uno no mandaba! Y lo segundo que me preocupaba y en mayor medida… era que ella no había superado todavía lo que sentía por su exnovio. Casi habían transcurrido cuatro estaciones desde aquella carta, el invierno ya estaba en todo su apogeo… y aun solía mostrar esa mirada taciturna que tanto me incomodaba cuando el nombre del doctor Kawada salía a relucir por alguno y otro motivo, ya fuera en su casa o en el hospital donde ella se hacía sus controles médicos.

Lo peor vino cuando nos enteramos de la gran boda del sujeto que se llevó a cabo justo en vísperas de navidad. Sakura nunca demostró su tristeza ante mí, pero yo había aprendido a leer la melancolía en sus ojos… y su hermano me confirmó que lloró por un día entero… Eso desmoronaba a cualquiera y más cuando estaba enamorado y no era correspondido… pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, eso lo había aprendido de ella.

Touya Kinomoto y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien, aun así, fui sincero con él y le hablé de mis sentimientos por su hermana y de mi intención de hacerla recuperar su sonrisa. Soltando un pesado y amargado suspiro, firmó un tratado de paz conmigo porque ambos deseábamos la felicidad de Sakura y por eso… trazamos un plan.

El fin de año llegó, estaba nervioso, pero no me iba a acobardar, ella valía el esfuerzo. Mis amigos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que haría pues seguían insistiendo en que un clavo sacaba otro clavo y que debía aprovechar para declararme, pero esa no era mi idea… Lo único que yo quería, como Sakura había dicho en aquella carta que aun guardaba celosamente, era que ella fuera feliz.

El templo Tsukimine estaba lleno de personas; grupos de amigos, parejas y familias enteras que disfrutaban del ameno ambiente que se había formado. Llevé el vaso que contenía la bebida caliente que había comprado hace poco y miré mi reloj, era hora de ir andando al punto de encuentro, el lago de adivinaciones.

Por varios días estuve dejándole notas secretas a Sakura con acertijos que debía resolver para llegar hasta mí esta noche. Obviamente, Touya me ayudó en eso para que ella no temiera encontrarse conmigo y para que picara su naturaleza curiosidad, porque si había algo que Sakura adoraba era resolver enigmas. De esa forma, logramos que ella fuera recuperando un poco de su brillo.

Esperé recostado en un árbol hasta que el sonido de los matorrales me advirtió de una presencia, al poco tiempo la figura de Sakura apareció y para mi fortuna y deleite personal… se había colocado un hermoso kimono rojo que tenía un estampado floral en distintos tonos de rosa. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca y felpuda, y su nariz estaba ligeramente roja. Se veía… preciosa.

Al verme frenó sus pasos y su rostro reflejó la sorpresa que seguramente sentía, pero luego esa expresión fue suplantada por una hermosa sonrisa que tenía días que no le veía. Negó con su cabeza y se acercó a mí sin borrar esa curvatura en sus labios que tanto me gustaba observar.

—El chico gentil siempre haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Sabes que soy inquieto —dije, riendo—. ¿Te resultó divertido?

—¿Bromeas? Tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una búsqueda del tesoro. Mi hermano y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños. —Lo sabía porque el mismo Touya me lo había dicho y gracias a eso fue que surgió todo esto—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi premio?

—¿No te basta con pasar el fin de año conmigo? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y se colocó a mi lado para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, el aroma a cerezos se filtró por mi nariz y tuve que retener el suspiro que quería brotar desde mi pecho.

—Será un placer compartir mi tiempo con usted, milord —dijo, retomando aquel viejo juego.

Me separé de ella por un momento y tras hacer una inclinación de cabeza, tomé su mano delicada y dejé un beso en su dorso.

—El placer será mío, mi lady.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero luego comenzó a reír, de esa forma me di por servido. Eso era lo que yo quería, verla ser ella misma, que recuperara su ánimo y para que se mantuviera así, decidí darle el verdadero premio. Metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo y coloqué en su mano el tesoro que esperaba la hiciera avanzar nuevamente.

Por extraño que pareciera, ya no me sentía nervioso. Esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul guardaba un símbolo que esperaba le recordara día a día cuán brillante era ella. Al abrirla sus labios formaron una "o" casi perfecta y sus dedos acariciaron mi obsequio, una linda cadena que tenía un dije del ying y yang, bordeado por pétalos dorados.

—Esto es… como un girasol.

Asentí y sonreí al ver como sacaba el collar para admirarlo suspendido en el aire. Mi intención no era hablarle de amor y mucho menos reflejar que mi intención era ir más allá de la amistad, porque como les había dicho a mis amigos, no era el momento y yo era paciente. Sabía que ella sanaría, que su corazón volvería a reconstruirse porque así era Sakura, un alma noble y alegre que le hacía frente a las adversidades con una brillante sonrisa. Y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ese momento llegara para poder entones dar el paso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en sus labios rosados me decía que eran de alegría. Y al escucharla su radiante risa supe que había cumplido mi meta. Había vuelto la Sakura alegre de la cual me había enamorado.

—¿Sabías que en algunas culturas el girasol es el símbolo del sol? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

—Algo de eso leí.

Ella me tendió la fina cadena dorada y se quitó la bufanda para luego recoger su cabello hacia un lado.

—¿Me harías el favor?

Sin dudarlo, pasé mis brazos por sus lados formando un pequeño espacio donde la tenía confinada, su calor me traspasó inmediatamente y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no dejar un beso en su cuello que se me hacía demasiado tentador. Dejé que la cadena se deslizara por su piel y luego ella se volteó hacia mí para mostrarme como le quedaba, había sido hecho para ella, definitivamente.

—¿Por qué elegiste el girasol?

—Bueno… —Rasqué mi nuca como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso, pero no podía retroceder ahora—. Tú misma dijiste que el girasol representa el sol y…tu eres la mujer más llena de vitalidad que conozco. Siempre eres positiva y eres capaz de encontrar luz, aunque te veas rodeada de oscuridad.

—Mis padres me enseñaron a buscar la felicidad hasta en las cosas más pequeñas… La vida es muy corta y no vale la pena desperdiciar segundos en la desesperanza. —Su sonrisa era más pequeña, pero eso no le restaba su candor—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa significa el girasol? —mentí al negar, porque sí había leído un par de cosas más. Esta vez Sakura se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla que me hizo hervir al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel—. El girasol también simboliza el amor y la admiración, Shaoran.

—Ah… —¿Qué más iba a decir? ¡No podía ponerme en evidencia tan fácil!

Sus ojos… esos que me doblegaban a hacer lo que ella quería me atraparon de tal forma que no podía ni quería escapar. Era como verse reflejado en un pozo de agua pura y cristalina. El silencio que nos rodeaba fue roto por el sonido de los cohetes que comenzaron a explotar, el año nuevo había llegado… y no había mejor forma de recibirlo que estando conectado de esta forma con la persona que considerabas especial para ti. Sakura sonrió y se colocó a mi lado y como si fuéramos presa de un extraño embrujo de atracción, nos abrazamos mientras nos dedicábamos a ver los hermosos colores que decoraban el cielo oscuro.

—Feliz año nuevo, Shaoran.

—Feliz… año nuevo, Sakura.

Como ella había dicho, el girasol significaba amor y admiración. Lo había escogido porque ella inspiraba eso en mí… desde el primer día que la vi. Un cariño que me hacía querer verla sonreír siempre y sentía un orgullo enorme al poder estar a tu lado… aunque fuera como tu amigo de momento. Suspiré observando las hermosas estrellas y pedí un deseo… lo único que quería para este nuevo año era que ella siguiera sonriendo, brillando y… viviendo.

Lucharía cada día por cumplir ese deseo, por ver su sonrisa resplandeciente día con día… y al final, estaba seguro que avanzaríamos juntos. Algo en su mirada me decía que sí era posible y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella… porque valía la pena.

**¡Feliz año, chicos! **

**Aquí les dejo el segundo regalo, cumpliendo con el evento decembrino que les propuse. Nuevamente, les agradezco mucho la participación y espero haber cumplido la expectativa de la persona que propuso esta idea que fue nuestra amiga Irais :D Y debo decir que tenía un montón de ideas, pero no lograba como hacerlas calzar para que no se viera que Shaoran eran un chismosito al leer una carta que no era para él xD Pero cuando me senté a plasmar el hilo de ideas esto fue lo que surgió y al darle forma me gustó mucho. ¿Les gustó a ustedes? Espero que sí y también espero que tomaran el mensaje que quise transmitir para el nuevo año que ya viene.**

**Espero que el 2020 sea un año de bendiciones para todos y sigamos escribiendo y leyendo muchas historias más.**

**Los quiero un montón,**

**CherryLeeUp**


End file.
